This invention relates generally to an improved door lock assembly for secure multipoint locking of a door, particularly such as an entry door for a residence or business establishment. The improved door lock assembly is adapted for use with hinged or sliding doors, while providing multiple movable lock members which can be installed quickly and easily for coordinated operation from a single or main actuator.
Door lock assemblies for use with hinged swinging doors, or for use with sliding doors are generally known in the art. Such lock assemblies typically include one or more movable lock members mounted at a vertical position along one side edge of the door in close proximity to an actuator positioned for convenient manual operation. For example, in a hinged or swinging door, a spring-loaded latch bolt is normally mounted at a mid-height position to engage a strike or keeper plate on an adjacent door jamb to maintain the door in a closed and/or locked condition. A handle or lever is normally included as a part of the lock assembly and is adapted for manual operation to retract the latch bolt and thereby permit the door to be opened. A deadbolt is frequently associated with the latch bolt for extension or retraction by means of a keyed cylinder or manually operated thumbturn or the like. Similarly, in a sliding door adapted for sliding movement back-and-forth upon a lower track or rail, a lock member is normally mounted at one side edge of the door for manual operation by means of a lever or similar actuator to releasibly engage a strike or keeper plate on an adjacent door jamb.
Although conventional door lock assemblies as described above have performed their latching or and/or locking functions in a generally satisfactory manner, there is a continuing desire and need for further improvements in high security lock assemblies designed to safely and positively lock a door against unauthorized entry. Toward this end, so-called multipoint lock assemblies have been proposed wherein multiple lock members are provided along the side edge of a door for engaging a corresponding number of keeper plates mounted on an adjacent door jamb. In some cases, the multiple lock members are designed for independent actuation, with the unfortunate result that frequently only one of the lock members is engaged due to human forgetfulness and/or neglect. In other designs, the multiple lock members are adapted for concurrent actuation from a single actuator lever or handle, but these systems have tended to be relatively difficult to assemble and install in a cost effective manner.
Moreover, although multipoint lock assemblies are frequently preferred where a higher degree of security is required or desired, multipoint lock assemblies designed for use with a swinging door have not been suitable for use with a sliding door, and visa versa. Accordingly, it has been necessary to provide different lock assembly designs to accommodate the unique operative requirements of hinged doors and sliding doors.
The present invention overcomes the problems and disadvantages encountered in the prior art by providing an improved multipoint lock assembly which can be assembled and installed into the side edge of a door both quickly and easily, with multiple lock members providing secure and safe positive locking of the door against unauthorized entry. The lock assembly includes a main lock cartridge which can be adapted for use with a hinged door or for use with a sliding door.